Carpe Deim
by Icy-flame1
Summary: Heero an emotionless soilder untils a girl taught him love, but twisted faith took her away. A second chance; time erases memories but will it erase love.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any Gundam Wing characters if I did *thinks of x- rated thought of Duo* ah men, I am using the charcters without permission. Please don't sue because I am a physco girl that BITES.  
  
This is a non-yoai story, and there are characters made up by yours truly moi that pairs up with Gundam Wing characters. If you are about to click on the back button because the things mention, are not here don't, because you will miss the great story that is here. Read it and let me know what you think by writing a review. . OK I'll stop blabbing, enjoy the story. (  
  
Dedication: This story is dictated to my best friend. You know who you are.  
"Love is a game Who to pick who to leave One must choose Win or loose But who?"  
  
Prologue - Love?  
  
"Heero don't you think the sunset is beautiful. It's just so surreal. You know what would make it even more breathe taking," Angel pause not really expecting an answer; "If only we could watch it on the beach with the breeze caressing our skin and watch as the sun cast its golden light on the ocean like a blanket of gold."  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Humm seem like my Heero is not paying any attention to me. Surprise Surprise. Ya know I hear this kind of thing all the time. These are sign that you may be replacing me. I can understand if it was some girl or something but a laptop, how low can I sink. Angel signs dramatically and walks over to Heero with her arms wrap around his neck and her chin resting on his right shoulder.  
  
"Sometime I wonder if I can even compare to that laptop 'cause you sure spend more time with that thing than me." Angel said with a pout.  
  
In half than a millisecond Heero spun around in a graceful move that only a perfect solider can pull off. He grab Angel waist and pull her for a long passionate kiss.  
  
Until what seem like a new era had pass and the need for oxygen Heero pulled away. "And can I do that with my laptop" Heero smirk.  
  
"I hope not" Angel grins from ear to ear.  
  
"I love you so much Heero" Angel whisper to Heero as she drown herself in his deep dept of cobalt blue eye.  
  
"I know I lll, I know Melinda I know." Heero replied.  
  
"Heero really out of curiosity or maybe more of reassurance, do you not love me."  
  
"...." Heero just stare at her, his eye clouded with guilt.  
  
Angel was sitting on his lap, warms still wrap around his neck." We been together for quite a long time and I lost count to how many times I told you that I love you. And Heero it really hurts when I don't hear them back. I know maybe you need time but I need reassurance that this is not just a game and you're not playing with my emotion  
  
Melinda words pierce through Heero heart like a knife. "Never angel, you come along and open up a whole new world to me. I never experience such strong emotion before, this thing called love I don't even know what it is. How can I tell you something I myself am not sure what it is? I'm sorry."  
  
Melinda smile. She leans in her another passionate long kiss.  
  
"Ah hem. I'm sorry for the interruption but." Crescent roll her eyes as she was ignored and the couple continues to switch gallon of saliva.  
  
"Like I was saying while disturb by your public show of too much detail French kiss, there is a mission"  
  
Before she can tells them anymore they were already gone to the gundam hanger.  
  
"Thanks Crescent for telling us, we should have been checking for our mission but we were too busy sucking each other faces off. What would we do with out you?" Crescent signed.  
  
"What are you mumbling to yourself about Crescent? Wasn't Wufei the one who inform us about the mission? Because you were too busy as you put it 'sucking my face off'" Duo roar in laughter and ran faster than a heard of cheetahs.  
  
"Can we say dead man walking" Crescent yelled and chases Duo down to the hanger **************************************************************************** *  
  
"It's Wing Zero and Gundam 07"  
  
"The entire Gundam pilots were breaking sweats there were too many mobile suit." It was a trap. The OZ suits outnumber them and manage to cause the pilot gundam suit great damage.  
  
"Heero you go on and blow up the Oz factory I'll have your back" Angel said in the communicator.  
  
Heero use his beam savor and aimed it at the factory. The factory burst into flames, covered with the flame Heero did not detect the last of mobile suit until its cannon was aim toward him.  
  
Everything happens in slow motion. Heero had his Gundam had his back turn to the approaching cannon. But Angel saw it, she moves her Gundam to block Wing Zero. Wing Zero was move away but Gundam 07 was hit full blast with the cannon. "Angel!" Heero yelled.  
  
Heero jumps out of Wing Zero. He climbs on 07 which now were only half because the other half was destroy by the beam cannon. The cockpit open; there lay Angel. Her ginger brown hair dangles over her face. Her body and clothes soaked with blood and there was a metal piece from her gundam that went through her abdomen. The only thing that holds her up was the seat belt. Heero release the belt, which was half rip. Angel fell lifelessly into his arms." Angel talk to me are you alright I'll get you to a hospital."  
  
Angel coughs a little and opens her eyes slowly. " Hee....Heero"  
  
"Angel I'm here you'll be ok; Crescent is already getting help."  
  
"Heero I know I'm not going to make it." She coughs and blood was dripping down her chin. "Keep this for me Heero," Angel struggles to get something on her chest. It was a necklace.  
  
////Flash back///  
  
Heero had to take Angel to the mall. It has been three days as the ginger hair pilot discovers there was three new Gundam pilot fighting for peace. He was with one of them. How he ended up coming with her was still a mystery.  
  
Heero must admit the pilot was quite attractive. How her hazels eyes always light with mischievous and her smile was one of mockery. He admire her long flowing reddish brown hair and her slim figure. Her outfits always consist of black and red which match her mysterious personality perfectly.  
  
"Take a picture it would last longer....but not that I mind ya know" Angel flirted with a wink.  
  
"Hn." Heero ignore her and stroll out of the clothes store.  
  
"Wait up" Ya know while you're here maybe you might want to pick up something for yourself. Spandex and tank top, are you trying to go for a superman look, cuz you forgot the underwear over the shorts." Angel wiggles her nose in distaste.  
  
"Are you done? Unlike you I have important things to attend to" Heero ask annoyed.  
  
"Well.ya I guest so," Angel checked her bags, and follow Heero to the exit.  
  
As she tries to keep up with Heero she spotted a coin machine that captures her full attention. In there was varieties of rings. Imbolded on the top was The Ring of Fortune.  
  
"Oh wow, I can't believe they have one of these. I mean I thought they only had this back at California." Angel bends to look at the ring machine with great interest.  
  
"Just a coin machine," Heero stated in his emotionless tone.  
  
Angel rolls her eyes, what a statistic bustard. "But it not just any ring machine. Each ring has a word on it..wealth, luck, happiness etc. but what's so special is that it has rings that say sadness, misfortune, regret etc. on it too. These are kind of like fortune telling ring. The ring tells of an important event which will trigger these emotion or situation" Angel recites from what store teller told her when she bought her first ring.  
  
"Superstition" Heero snort.  
  
"I know, I really don't believe in those things either. But I got one that says regret. And what do you know the day before I sold this ugly pair of earring I found in the basement to some business lady for 50 bucks. And then Darlene ask me if I still has those 'weird rings' lying around in the basement that I show her. I said no and she told me those were like the exact earring something somebody that was an important historical figure wore. I could have made like a billion out of those. Talk about regret," Angel signs still regretting it.  
  
"Coincident" Heero said still not believing.  
  
"Ya well Darlene got one that said grief and her favorite cat die. And Crescent got one that says luck, and she won this expensive cruise line thingy thing for something she can't even remember." Angel reaches in her pocket to find some money.  
  
Heero although still not convince but interested he kneels beside Angel and looks at the ring. He have to admit he have never seen another so called fortune rings that had both good and bad writing on it. These type of companies always put in optimistic word, to deceive their buyer. And the stories are true enough.  
  
"Damn, I only got 2 dollars and ah 3 pennies and a paperclip." Melinda pouts.  
  
"It's a coin machine you just need 50 cent or something." Heero resist the urge to roll his eye.  
  
"No it's 5 dollar, just in a coin machine for no good reason." Melinda said still digging in her pocket.  
  
"How do you get the ring anyways" Heero asked.  
  
Melinda rolls her eyes. "You turn it like this..huh?" Melinda reaches for the ball with a ring in it. "But I didn't put any money." She looks up and saw Heero smirk and walk away.  
  
"Now can we go?" Heero resume walking again.  
  
Melinda smiles as she opens the ball and look down at the ring. Maybe he just not all rock and ice after all.  
  
///End Flashback//  
  
Heero stare down the object as if it was the rarest diamond in the world. He chouldn't believe she still had it all this year; even before they became a couple. Heero look at the ring, now a necklace with a simple gold chain. It was the ring in the machine he never did saw it after he got it for her. Now he examines the silver ring with fake red small rubies circling the heart shape ring. In the middle was small gemstone line up to form the word..love. Heero gasp.  
  
"I've always had it. It gave me hope to break the ice barrier .cough.cough.around you heart when doubt and fear.ugh... threatens to make me give up. I'm so sorry, I promise.cough..I promise we'll be together forever but now I can't keep that promise."  
  
"What do you mean Angel you're going to be okay hang on,.....you can't leave me"  
  
"Heero one last kiss my love" Heero held on to her tightly and place a feather soft kiss on Angel cold lips. Angel smile through their lips and the hand that was in his hair slowly slid down and fell down hanging lifelessly.  
  
"NOOOOOO" Heero toss his head up and scream with agony and for the first time he felt tears running down his cheek.  
  
~End  
  
So what did you think? This is not the end is only the prologue. Please submit a review of any kind. I will post the first chapter soon if I have the vibe that someone actually likes this story.  
  
And sorry for the grammar error, when I get a master degree in English I'll come and revise this story. For now squint your eyes and fill in the blanks. 


	2. A Familiar Stranger

Disclaimer: I do not own any Gundam Wing characters if I did *thinks of x- rated thought of Duo* ah men, I am using the characters without permission. Please don't sue because I am a physco girl that BITES.  
  
This is a non-yoai story, and there are characters made up by yours truly moi that pairs up with Gundam Wing characters. If you are about to click on the back button because the things mention are not here don't, because you will miss the great story that is here. Read it and let me know what you think. . OK I'll stop blabbing, enjoy the story. (  
  
Dedication: This story is dictated to my best friend. You know who you are.  
  
Thanks to Lorimlowe2 who was the first to review my story.  
  
Carpe Deim_Part 1- A Familiar Stranger  
  
Love is a game Who to pick who to leave One must choose Win or loose But who?  
  
"Satoshi earth to Satoshi," Zech waved his hand back and fourth on front of Satoshi face.  
  
Satoshi slap Zech's hand away, "I was just watching the sunset." Satoshi went back to sipping her shake. She continues to watch the sunset inside of the Coffee house.  
  
"Satoshi I know that the sunset is a beautiful thing and I admire the beauty. But I don't know, when you watch the sunset you seem to be in your own world. It's cool but creepy."  
  
Satoshi focus on Zech face and let out a sign. "I have a fascination for sunset it gives me a weird sensation inside."  
  
"Well when you're done with your drink wants to go take a walk down the park." Zech asked.  
  
"Sure thing I'm done anyway lets go." Satoshi stand up and walk out of the coffee shop.  
  
Arm in Arm Satoshi and Zech walk down the path of the park, "Hey Satoshi where will we go on our next date?"  
  
"I don't know where you want to go Zech?" Satoshi lean her head and rest it on Zech's shoulder.  
  
"Hey maybe we can go see a movie there this new movie coming out and it's about this rich girl who run off with this boy and something like that. I heard that it's really romantic. It's called Sacrifice."  
  
"Weird title..but sure we can go see it next Sunday that okay?"  
  
"Of course" Zech smiles and pull Satoshi tighter against him.  
  
Satoshi look around and notice that it was getting dark and the wind was starting to pick up.  
  
"I better head on home," Satoshi said to Zech. Zech agrees and walks her half way home they share a goodbye kiss and Satoshi started to walk home by herself.  
  
The park was quite far from her house so it was getting darker and darker by the minute. The moon and the dim park light seem to give life to shadows being. Satoshi couldn't help but be a little scare, she tighten her jacket against the numerical wind. She heard a cracking sound like someone stepped on a leaf. She whirls around in a defense position. There was no one there so she kept on walking. She still had a feeling that someone was behind her so she turns around once more.  
  
"Who's ever out there show yourself. Why are you following me? show your face in the light." Satoshi shout to the darkness.  
  
Satoshi resume walking. Again the notice but this time when she turns she sees a figures emerge from behind the trees. The shadow started to walk toward the light. Once it was fully in the light. Satoshi felt a strange sensation run throughout her body. There stood before her was a boy no older than she. He had the weirdest outfit on. He had something on that looks like a green tank top and tight shorts. They were clothes that her parent wore in the 21th century. The first thing she notices about his face was his exotic shade of blue eyes whose intensity made her shiver. He had unruly brown hair with bangs that fell across his face. He was tall, muscular and slim. When his whole image sunk in, she couldn't help but notice how incredibly handsome he was, despite his taste in fashion. She quickly shook the thought away. First of all she is already with Zech and she shouldn't check other guy out, second she was drooling.  
  
The figure walks toward her. She slowly back away and bump into the wall. The boy stood in front of her they were so close that she could feel his breath against her face.  
  
"What do you wa..wan..nt lea...ve...leave m...e aaaa...alone." Her heart was pounding and she kept on stumbling over words, she thought it was because she was scare but she had the strangest thought that she wasn't scare but.. curious. She expects him to kidnap her, steal her purse, or threaten her for money; instead he kissed her.  
  
Too shock to move Satoshi remain paralyze as the stranger warp his arm against her waist and pull her against his chest. His lips were firm and soft and the kiss was gentle but desperate. He licked her upper lip and his tongue demand for entrance. Lost in the moment and intoxicate by the kiss Satoshi open her mouths. She felt his moist tongue explore her mouth as they engage in a tongue battle.  
  
Her mind finally caught up to her instinct and the realization of kissing a stranger hits her like a ton of bricks label STUPID. Kissing a stranger she met a second ago and who is probably trying rape you, Satoshi struggles away from his warm embrace.  
  
The boy surprises her again. Instead of charging back or acing like the way a rapist should he started talking to her as if he knew her.  
  
"Angel my Angel it has been so long I miss you so much. Angel I never thought I see you again and now here you are." The boy voice was choked with emotion; he tries to approach Satoshi again. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Satoshi scream looking around for something to defend herself.  
  
The boy looks shock and hurt. When release from his arm Satoshi felt empty. Being in this stranger arm seem so right so..familiar.  
  
"Who are you? Keep your distant away from me pervert, I warn you." She looks at his face once more this time he had a look that was not only hurt but confusion. He seem to move like the wind, before she could take another breath he had her in a bruising grip.  
  
"Angel its me. Don't you remember?" He continues to shake her.  
  
"Ah let me go it hurts. GET AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
The boy didn't listen to her. Instead he kept on shaking her and calling this name, Angel.  
  
"Let me go, I am not Angel you have mistaken me for someone else I'm Satoshi now let me go," still he did not listen to her and keep on shaking her.  
  
"Angel you have to remember. I made so many sacrifices and lived in the dark for 17 horrendous years because you weren't there now I found you. I won't ever let you go." Heero look at the girl in front of him.  
  
She looked exactly like Angel, but instead of her long brownish-red hair it was now shoulder length and her hair was blood red. But her eyes, her eyes they were not Angel's eyes. The color was a grey so soft it was probably silver, they didn't light up with mischievous and life, instead they glare at him with anger.  
  
Heero was too shock, hurt, and confuse to hear Satoshi scream at him.  
  
"Get the fuck off me asshole," Satoshi custed.  
  
Knowing the boy wouldn't listen to her she did the next best thing. With her arm grip she uses her leg and kicks him with the all the strength she posses. He fell to the ground. Then she punches him right in the stomach that would make Jet Lee proud. Before running off she whacks him once more with her purse.  
  
"Ha." And Zech said watching Fist of Dragon 20 time was a waste of time.  
  
"Melinda." Betrayed cobalt eye watch the running figure disappear into the dark.  
  
End of part 1 IcyFlame  
  
So what did you think? Should I continue? Should I stop making a fool of myself and stop. Just to clarified some who may be confuse, Satoshi is the recarnation of Angel, she processes no past memories. 


End file.
